The Angels Wings
by VerdeAmor
Summary: When the Angel of Music is lonely, God sends him to Earth to find a bride of his own choosing. But when the Devil interferes with God's plan, making the lonely angel as detestable as possible, How is he to find love? E/C in the beginning, than E/OC.
1. Even Angels Can Cry

Chapter 1: Even Angels Can Cry

In a land far beyond mortal vision or comprehension lay the Kingdom of God, called Eden. The kingdom was an endless lush garden, filled with every type of creature there ever could be. It was surrounded by gates that were of the purest silver and gold. In the very center was a city, with streets paved with gold and the highest and most shining towers that ever was. The land was beautiful, but even amongst all the wonders of this realm, nothing compared to its master.

He was a just and fair ruler. He kept evil out of his realm like a light banishing the darkness. He was adored by all in the city, which were legions upon legions of angels. God cared deeply for each and every angel, for each being was the incarnation of their title.

The Angel of Music, named Orpheus, was no exception. He existed only for his Lord, and his music which could be heard from every corner of the Earth. He had long black hair that came down to the base of his neck, and two golden eyes that shone brilliantly in darkness. And like all other angels, he had a pair of white glistening wings strong enough to carry himself and another in flight.

But the most wondrous thing about this angel was the music he created. If he was in a sad mood, he could sing songs that made even the hardest angel weep. And if he was happy, the animals themselves would stop their frolicking and listen in awe of his captivating talent.

Usually, Orpheus was in joyous mood, but recently he had been very depressed. Even heaven in all its glory could not lift his spirits. Instead of songs filled with happiness, they became songs of depression and sorrow. One day, he was seated in a part of the garden where he could be alone.

"Orpheus? Are you out here?" a voice called out.

"Yes Persephone, over here." He sighed wearily. The Angel of Death came out from behind a tree, and sat beside her friend. She was dressed in all black, with a dark hood over her face. Her wings were much like Orpheus', only they were also the color of night.

"It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Meh." He laid his flute on the ground, and stretched his wings.

"Well, in case you were wondering, the humans have managed yet another war."

"I know. The British are always coming up with more reasons to add music to life. Yankee Doodle indeed." He spoke with out any emotion, as if everything had started to bore him.

"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

Orpheus turned away. "It's nothing."

"Lying is a sin, remember?"

He groaned, and held his head in his hands. "Fine. You've been to Earth recently, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember taking a woman by the name of Satine away?"

"Oh yeah. Such a shame though."

"She and her lover, Christian were mine. He spent his whole life, living for love and music, and now, the music has died in him. The only thing he has left is Absinthe."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Seeing his reaction at losing her…got me thinking. If I stopped existing, who would care besides, you know, Him?"

"I would." She said, putting one arm around him.

"But you'd be the only one. If you stopped existing, Hades would go with you. I've got no one."

"Have you considered asking Him?"

"I'd feel stupid, you know I hate that."

Just then, the Prince of Eden walked through the garden, and overheard Orpheus' lament.

"_Orpheus, come here please."_

"Y-yes Lord!" he stood, and kneeled before his Prince.

"_I overheard your discussion with Persephone, is it true?"_

"Yes Lord, every word." The Prince extended his hand, and helped him to his feet.

"_I would like for you to meet my Father and I for court tomorrow evening. You may go."_

"Yes Lord." He immediately let open his wings, and began to soar across the endless skies of heaven.


	2. The Task

**Chapter 2: The Task**

He had just arrived at the palace of the Lord, and entered into the throne room. He reverently bowed, then stood back up again.

**"Orpheus, my son tells me you are no longer content as you used to be. What is troubleing you?"**

"I, uh, mean no disrespect Lord, but I am lonely." He gained more courage and continued. "I wish for a living bride whom I love, and would love m back." The Kind sat in silence as the Prince whispered to him,

"_After some consideration, I have decided to send you to Earth."_

"Really Milord? To Earth?!"

"_Yes. Do you know what happens to angels when they reach the Earth?"_

"No, I don't belive so."

**"You will be born as a human child, and until your task is completed, you cannot return to heaven."**

**"**Will I still have my power?"

"**Yes, though I woudn't use it until you were older in age. When you arrive, you will act like an average human. Only you will not be in power and spirit."**

**"**I am ready."

_"Peter will show you out and give you directions."_ With another bow, he left the Great Throne Room and flew away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Else...**

_"I have decided to send you to Earth."_ A voice echoed throughout the dark room. A demon and his master watch a glowing orb, where the meeting of Orpheus and The Lord is played through a glowing orb of smoke.

"So, the "Almighty's" sending an angel to Earth? Do you know what this means Azael?"

"N-no sire!"

"It means that certain angel is open game. Oh, let's give him the warmest welcome we can, shall we?"

"Yes Lord Lucifer!"

* * *

**Paris, 1847**

"Keep pushing Madame Destler! The baby's almost here!" a loud wail was heard from the woman as she screamed in pain. One final wail, and the baby was finally born. She fell back on the bed, exausted. The midwives peered at the child, and screamed in horror.

"Oh God what is that, that THING?!" they cried, holding each other as the poor infant lolled on the floor.

"Let me see!" the tired woman asked.

"No madame! It is too horrible!"

"It's my child! Let me see!"

One of the braver midwives inched close to the child, and basically shoved the infant into her arms.

A much louder scream was heard, and everyone that was close to the house flinched in terror. For nothing is more tragic than a mothers scream in fear of her own child.


	3. The Deal With The Devil

**Thanks to all reviewers first and foremost, you ppl honestly kept me going here, because I didn't know where the reviews thing was, so when I found it I nearly exploded. Just thank you all so much.**

**Also, just a notice that I'd like to have 2 more chapters put in here by the end of the month.[January] One of which is already finished. **

**The univeres has been changed, it's now in the bookverse because I just realized GB cannot sing. *shanks self* It just came to me like, last night, so...yeah.**

**Have fun, Girlycard666**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Deal With The Devil

The proud Prince of Darkness strode up to the shining palace, an arrogant smirk on his face. He just _had _to tell his sworn enemy what happened to his precious Angel of Music.

He entered the throne room and sneered boastfully, "What a beautiful thing, your creation is! Even his own mother screamed at the sight of him!"

"**Lightbringer, what have you done with Orpheus?!"**

"I gave him a new face." The renegade angel laughed, "He's the worst looking thing since that beast you called a mole rat!"

The Angel of Death hopped from her seat, "How dare you Lucifer? Orpheus did nothing wrong!"

"Ah, Persephone! Long time no see." He took a step towards the crowd where she was, "You all know, it is my punishment to walk the earth until the end of days. Therefore, I decided that while I rule, I might as well have fun with your children."

"_That is enough. Why are you here?"_

He gave a sinister look to the throne, "To make a proposition. If Orpheus finds his 'lady love' before his time runs out, all incarnated angels will be out of my grasp forever."

"**And if not?"**

"I choose 3 angels to serve on my army, in other words, damming them to hell."

Shouts of protest rang out through the crowd. "**SILENCE!" **the crowd obeyed, and all eyes were on their king.

"_Lucifer, it is written, "Thou shalt not tempt the Lord."_

"Yeah. I've broken every single commandment of yours without a second thought. If you refuse, I take his life."

"Then I will not ferry his soul back." She was pulled down again by her companion, another angel of death named Hades.

"**Persephone, you know your laws, now abide by them."** He turned to Satan, "**Then I have no choice, the deal is made. I will only sign it if you give a solemn promise on your wings that you will not interfere with his fate."**

"Of course." He pulled a scroll out of his cloak. "Sign, and it is finished."

He wrote a name down and returned the scroll. "Nice doing business with you." The devil left, a plot formulating in his mind. He wasn't done with the Angel just yet. After all, how can one win a fair game without cheating?


	4. Mama, We're All Gonna Die

**Chapter 4: Mama, We're All Gonna-**

-10 yrs later-

Mama, I'm home." The boy called as he entered the tiny house. It was not far from the village of Rouzen, but it was cautionly placed away from the main road. His mother walked to the door, and screamed when she saw the mask-less child.

"AH! Put it on!" she turned around, gasping for breath. He hung his head, and walked to his room.

It wasn't really a room. It was more like a small closet with a bag full of straw and a shelf [which he had to build himself] behind it. He kept all of his personal belongings on the shelf, such as a wooden flute and the burlap sack he called a mask. It had two eye holes, and a stitched line for his mouth. He slipped it over his head, and sat on the sack.

He pulled his flute up from the shelf and blew through it, and a high pitched note sang through the air. The note grew into a sweet melody, very innocent and childlike. It seemed to sing about what its flutist was feeling; a mix of sadness and unanswered questions.

The melody was interrupted by his mother, "Get out here boy." He went back into the kitchen.

"Here's your supper." She threw a plate of lumpy mush at him. It wasn't like she had much better to eat, things were tough all over.

Bringing a spoonful of mush to his mouth, he nibbled on it. "Mama, since today is my birthday, I-"

"Oh." She stood from her chair and fetched a burlap sack from the counter. "Yours is too small." She sat down again.

His small heart sank as he walked over to his mother, "Thank you." He pulled off his mask and tried to give her a kiss.

She screamed and fell over on her chair, knocking them both to the floor.

The door then slammed open, and the boy's father staggered in, drunk from spending the evening at the local tavern.

"Papa!" the boy cried in fear.

The man turned and saw him mask less on the floor, next to his mother who was beginning to cry. He swayed as he walked towards the two. "You stupid, ugly, worthless freak who-oof!"

He tripped over his wife, and crashed on the floor. The boy jumped from the ground and hid in the cupboard. His mother grabbed a knife to defend herself and stood against the counter. It took him a minute, but his father was standing again.

"And you!" he pointed a calloused finger at her; "You just _had_ to keep him! You wouldn't let me shoot it like I wanted to!" his words slurred around in his mouth, "You _never_ give me what I want!" He was at arms length away from her when she raised the knife. He knocked it out of her hands and sent it sprawling on the floor.

"It's _always_ about you!" he slapped her across the face and sent her to the floor. He picked up the knife and stood over her. "Not anymore!" he plunged it into her stomach, blood spurted everywhere as she gasped for her last breath.

The boy saw it all, and as she lost consciousness, she turned to the cupboard, and closed her eyes.

"Stupid wife… clean up this mess woman!" he grumbled as his father walked away from the body. He went into his bedroom and passed out.

Slowly, the boy came out of the cupboard and crawled to his mother's bloody corpse. "Mama?" he whispered, leaning over her lifeless form. "Mama?!" he cried, his anger and sorrow growing as she didn't respond, "MAMA!!!" He beat his fists against the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. He soon stopped pounding, and layed his head on the body. _"How could Papa do this?!" _he thought.

The boy's eyes shot open, and he saw the bloody knife on the ground.

"For you, mama." He picked it up, and walked into the bedroom.

"For you"

* * *

**Chapter 5 is written, and it should be published sometime soon. This is going to be a huge story, because this is going to cover Erik's entire life. I'll skip years and whatnot, but it will still be pretty huge. Just a warning to those ahead. This is my favorite chapter[so far] I scared myself when I wrote this.**

**Oh, and RIP to Heath Ledger, he just won a Golden Globe like 5 minutes ago. It's really sad, the guy was awesome in Dark Knight.**


	5. Where I Belong

**Chapter 5:Where I Belong**

He left his home soon after, bringing only his mask and flute. Guilt was absent as he continued down the road in the dead night. An eye for an eye was his justification for his crime, and it wasn't like he had anyone worth saying goodbye to.

After a long time of walking, he came to the village of Rouzen. A traveling fair was visiting the village, and he was attracted by the lights and sounds coming from the tents that advertised the freak show.

"_Maybe they're like me!"_ his childlike mind thought as he entered the tent. He was marveled at every one of the 'freaks'; the contortionist with her flexible joints, the mystics that showed wonderful images of the exotic east through crystal balls, and the ventriloquist. How he admired the ventriloquist! His voice flew around the room like a ghost, yet his mouth never moved.

"_This is where I belong."_ He thought as he left the tent. _"With these beautiful wonderous people!"_

After the tents had closed, the boy went to find the head showman, known as the Manager. He met the Manager in his personal quarters.

"Sir, may I have a job here?" he asked bluntly.

The man gave him a sideways look, "Why would you want a job here? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead." He replied coldly. "I was traveling through the village when I noticed your fair."

" That's nice and all kid, but what would you do?"

"I was, uh, hoping I could sing."

The Manger laughed, "If you wanted to sing, you could've joined the Opera. What makes you so special?"

"I think I'm really good."

"Sing me something."

The boy shuffled his feet, and started to sing quietly, but then gave way to confidence.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

The sweet sound that came from his mouth stopped the world around him. The Manager was frozen in place, and seemed to become addicted to each note the boy sung.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

"How…where?" the Manager was entranced. He blinked, and started to wake up. "You really shouldn't be here kid. You deserve to be in Paris! Or Milan!"

"Thank you sir."

"What are you hiding underneath that bag anyway?"

His head bowed slightly, "My face."

"I can see that. Take it off for me please."

The boy reluctantly obeyed. The Manager did not laugh this time. Instead, his eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh my God!" he covered his mouth unable to look away. "Kid, what-"

"I was born with this."

"Good God!" he replaced his mask. "You're hired! Do you have a name?"

"No."

He looked around the room, "How do you like the name Erik?"

"Erik?" his voice showed the happiness he had, "I like it!"

"Okay then! You start tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep, okay?"

"Yes sir!"


	6. Freak On A Leash

**Chapter 6: Freak On A Leash**

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of someone hitting a nail with a hammer. He looked up and saw someone nailing a board above his door. He got up and stared at the sign quizzically.

"Ah, perfect!" The Manager came up from behind him and put his arm around the boy.

"Monsueir, what does it say?"

"The Living Corpse!" he proclaimed with pride as he led the boy into the tent. "You have your own stage area set up." He hopped on the stage "Here you will enter." He pointed to the coffin at center stage. "Then, you will take off your mask, and sing whatever you wish." The Manager hopped down. "What do you think?"

"Why am I called the Living Corpse? Why not Erik?"

"Ah. I decided that you needed a stage name, instead of simply Erik." The boy was still confused. "You'll learn when you're older."

He left the boy in the tent. He crawled onstage and laid himself in the coffin. He closed the lid and took a deep breath. The darkness felt welcoming to him, like the shadows were long lost friends. It enveloped him, and he loved it.

"Erik? Come here please. There's someone I want you to meet."

He climbed out of the coffin, and saw the Manager with the ventriloquist from yesterday's fair. "Stephan, this is Erik, our newest addition. Erik, this is Stephan, our ventriloquist."

"Ah, the Living Corpse?" he held out a large hand.

"Y-yes monsier!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now excuse me, the fair is about to open." He left as the Manager shooed him to the coffin.

"Hurry! Don't come out until I introduce you!" Erik laid himself in the coffin again and closed the lid. He could here the as people come in, all talking of their earlier experiences with the freaks.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Manager's voice sounded throughout the crowd. "The Cirque du Freak would like to ask all audience members to prepare themselves, for this is no ordinary child!" All lights dimmed exept for the unearthly blue glow on the stage. "This creature has frightened the masses before the child could even walk!" Erik's palms started to sweat, the tension rose as he continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, THE LIVING CORPSE!"

He pushed off the lid of the coffin and it landed with a thud on the floor. Erik slowly sat up and looked at the crowd. He stood, fear gripping him as if he was hanging off a cliff.

He pulled off his mask, and waited.

The audience screamed in pure horror. He cringed at some of the pitches the women made and began to sing.

_Somethin takes a part of me,_

_Somethin lost and never seen_

_Everytime I start to believe_

_Somethings raped ad taken from me, from me._

If the crowd was terrified before, all signs of it had been replaced by awe, it seemed like God himself was singing to them.

_Life's got to always been messing with me_

_Cant they chill and let me be free?  
Cant I take away all this pain.  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain_

_Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes its my life I cant taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
Youll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash.  
Feeling like I have no release.  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes its my life I cant taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
Youll never see me fall from grace._

He ended his song by slipping his mask back on and running backstage as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Erik!" Stephan called when he saw the boy running. He stopped as the ventriloquist caught up with him. "Congradulations on your first show."

"Thank you." He fiddled with his shirt as he spoke. "Um, Monsier Stephan? Could you ,uh, possibly teach me ventriloquism?"

The man laughed "Sure! But you would have to practice at least once a day, alright?"

He beemed, though no one could see it. "Yes, thank you!"


End file.
